I Love You
by xxYukiKagamixx
Summary: "I love you, Sasuke." I could feel the last of my breath leave me as my body became numb, floating in darkness. I heard his voice break as those last words came out of his mouth. "Don't leave me." !NARUSASU! !IMPLIED NARUSAKU! !CHARACTER DEATH!


_This came to me one night while I was reading about the Ninja War._

_Remember One-sided NaruSasu and some NaruSaku Implied._

* * *

><p><strong>SASUKE POV<strong>

"Sasuke!" A horror filled rough coarse voice sent shivers down my spine, as it called out my name as I fell to the ground. The pain wracked through my body as the last of the Jutsu disappeared into the dark sky as it was blurred by rain, cascading down on the battle field.

Cries of anguish and pain deafened my ears as the battle came to an end. It was the mission of a life time, my lip quirked as the thunder roared through the sky looking like an endless a black ocean.

I looked around and watched as masked covered faces fell like porcelain dolls, as the enemy retreated. I pulled my gaze to the ninja standing above me, his face contorted with rage as he lifted his glowing hand for the final blow.

My eyes slid shut waiting for the inevitable. "Rasengan!"

The explosion shook my body as the ground trembled with the force and warm arms circled me as they moved my limp form and I gritted my teeth against the pain of movement. I must have let a sound out as those arms stopped moving me.

I could still hear yelling and explosions but kept my eyes shut against the world as I found comfort in the arms of my Lover's clone. Hands stroked my hair to keep my mind at piece and I felt warmth flood the front of my shirt, sticking it to my damp skin.

"Sasuke?" I clenched my eyes shut as the pain in my body intensified, flaring like a roaring fire through my veins. Ignoring the panic in the voice above me and trying to will the pain away was one of the most difficult things in my life.

"Sasuke!" I cracked open my eyes as I bit my lip against the pain and tasted blood as my teeth cut through the skin, looking up as blue eyes stared back at me in panic and helplessness, I couldn't help but take notice of his uniform drenched in the blood of others, a red glint in his eye threatened to take over the ocean it swam in.

The warm arms surrounding me lifted me up off the blood stained grass and jolted me as he began to run, taking me away from there. I was suddenly reminded of the pain once more as I coughed, my chest burned as I felt my mouth filled with a hot fluid that leaked out of the corner of my mouth.

"Naruto..." I cringed at the sound of my voice, the weak and tired scratch coming from my mouth like an acid on my tongue. "Naruto, I..." I swallowed the hot fluid that came up my throat as I grinded my teeth trying and failing to suppress the pain. "Naruto..." Sudden nausea came over me like a wave of boiling in my stomach "Stop!"

I could feel his arms tighten as he tensed as he debated whether to keep going but I felt my throat gurgle as blood spilled past my lips once more but in a river of red, he suddenly came to a stop jolting me causing me to groan in pain, he slowly put me down and rested my back against his knees as he cradle me in his arms. I could hear his call for help on the mic on his neck but my mind was else were, in old memories as they passed across my closed eyelids.

"Sasuke?" His voice was pained as he spoke my name, I opened my eyes to see him and felt a sudden wave of guilt as I saw his anguish just like those on the battle field as they lost their friends and family members.

"Naruto." His blue eyes caught my own and for the first time since I came back to the village he didn't flinch or turn away, I smiled as I felt the heat flood my heart as it did everytime I caught his staring at me or catch those eyes even for a moment. "Naruto, I love you." Those words came from my lips in a whisper and I watched as his eyes widened to a near comical view.

"Sasuke, I…" He choked, I knew he would be able to say it, I knew even after living with him since I had come back and been able to become a Ninja again, through all the time we spent together, our fights, our laughs, our making love and sweet nothings, were just that…nothing. I lifted my hand to touch the side of his face, tracing the face I love so much I put my finger to his lips and slowly shook my head.

"Don't…" My voice cracked as I felt the salt water sting my eyes, but I wouldn't let them fall as grief shook through me causing more pain then my injuries as a more recent memory came back to me.

_**oOo Flashback oOo**_

_'He's been on too many missions lately, he's been too exhausted and I'm starting to worry. I'm going to have to tell Sunadei to let him have a break for a while, even if he wants to do the missions'_

_I made a quick detour from the training ground and was at the Hokage's office in a matter of minutes and couldn't help but burst into the office instead of knocking, ever since I came back to the village I've had no regards for the rules of respect even if they now apply to me as well. And why should I?_

_The Hokage didn't even look up from her desk for a second before zoning in on me as she finally took notice and I could see her eyes roll as she looked at the door, that was now probably going to need fixing._

_"Is there something you wanted Uchiha?" Her voice was questioning but cold, just like always. I know I deserved it after all I had done and had always pushed it aside but now I would use the tone she reserved for only me for myself._

_Making sure to put emphasis on my words I stated_

_"I 've come here to ask why you've sent Naruto on **another **mission, when he's only just got back from a three day mission yesterday." I made sure to pull my Uchiha glare at the Fifth as she looked puzzled for a moment before speaking._

_"I never sent Naruto on another mission, I've given him leave off his missions for the next six months." As she said this my anger dropped with my stomach, leaving a numbness behind and could feel my heart thud against my chest._

_"Then..." My throat dried out and I felt my tongue become heavy as I asked "where is he?" I could hear my voice shake with desperation as a bad feeling settled into my chest and could feel it spread through me. _

_"Last time I saw him, he was heading over to Sakura's to finish their reports together." The Fifth got a concerned look that I had never seen pointed at me as I took a step backward and fled from her office._

_Pushing myself to the limit I ran to Sakura's house as I remembered the way from walking her home with Naruto after successful mission when we were young, knowing she hadn't moved out yet from Naruto telling him about helping her find a place to give to her for her birthday._

_Closing in on Sakura's house I stood outside and jumped onto her balcony, looking through the glass door I felt my heart freeze as my legs gave out underneath me. The shock and betrayal shook through me as my breath left me._

_I fled after that, seeing that was too much for me and I went home. I sat at the kitchen table and even after everything that I saw in that house, everything I had heard slip past their joint lips. I still loved him, so I waited. I couldn't live without him so I waited. Even as I felt my heart shatter inside my chest, I still loved him._

_**oOo End Flashback oOo**_

"Sasuke." His voice was quiet as he held me close and I clenched my fist into his shirt as I took a deep breath, inhaling his scent to engrave it into my memory. Knowing that this was it, It's scary feeling yourself slip away. The slow blackness surrounding you like being put to sleep but slower, as though your bodies still trying to catch up to what's happening.

"Naruto…" I took one of his hands into mine and looked at him, trying to show all of my love for him in one single look, squeezing his hand I whispered to him "Kiss me."

I watched as a flash of guilt and grief passed across his face but as he leaned forward, his warm lips touched my blood stained cold ones and nothing else mattered to me. I pulled myself up as far as I could and wrapped my arms round his neck and Ignored the numb sensation crawling up my body. Neither of us deepened the kiss and I knew I was going to be gone soon. The fear of death ran through me as I pulled back to look into his eyes, his beautiful blue eyes.

"I love you." As the words passed my lips, sudden darkness surrounded me, filling my vision and taking over my other scenes. The peaceful feel of those arms still around me comforted me as I felt my heart slow down, but I didn't catch his last words to me, just the sound of his voice. Deep and warm saying the words that in my life I had never heard.

"I love you, Sasuke." I could feel the last of my breath leave me as my body became numb, floating in darkness. I heard his voice break as those last words came out of his mouth. "Don't leave me."

* * *

><p><em>Hope you enjoyed it XD<em>

_xxx Dont forget to Review xxx_


End file.
